When grilling food, it is common to utilize wood as both a fuel source for heat as well as a surface upon which food may be placed during cooking. In addition to serving as a cooking surface, wood is additionally able to impart flavor and aroma on the cooking food as well as prevent the food from burning, allow for even cooking, and prevent the food from drying out. Because of the desirable effects of cooking on wood, wood is often introduced when utilizing a conventional charcoal, gas, or electric grill in order to recreate the effects of cooking on wood. Grilling planks, wood chips, and wood chunks are the most common supplements that are utilized. Dry grilling planks are often commercially available. However, because dry wood is easily combustible upon exposure to fire or heat, it is typically recommended that grilling planks be soaked in water prior to grilling to minimize the likelihood of ignition of the wood. Grilling planks are thus soaked in water or another appropriate medium for an amount of time prior to grilling. Effectiveness of soaking is influenced by a number of factors such as the duration of soaking, the wood species, wood characteristics (porosity, density, etc.), type of liquid medium, and soaking technique. Various types of wood species may be utilized for grilling including, but not limited to, cedar, alder, hickory, mesquite, and cherry. These wood species are porous with millions of tiny air-filled cells per cubic inch. As a result, simply soaking grilling planks of these wood species does not allow for the wood to be optimally permeated nor for the air within the cells to be displaced properly within a practical amount of time.
The present invention is a method of infusing wood grilling products with flavor and aroma-enhancing supplements. Within the context of the present invention, a wood grilling product is submerged within a liquid that is able to impart flavor and aroma to the wood grilling product. The wood grilling product and the liquid are positioned within a vessel that is then sealed. A vacuum is applied to the wood grilling product and the liquid by evacuating the air from within the vessel, causing the air within the porous wood to be drawn out. The vacuum is then released and the vessel is returned to atmospheric pressure by introducing air into the vessel. The return to atmospheric pressure causes the liquid to be drawn into the wood, permeating the wood cells previously occupied by air with the liquid in order to effectively infuse the wood grilling product with the liquid.